Baekhyun Park
|Starting Gif = |Infobox Pic = |Font = Corbel |NameFont = Corbel |Name = 박백현 |NameFontColour = #ECF1F2 |Title = Hufflepuff Alumni Photographer |Quote Font Size = |Quote = A picture can mean a thousand words |QuoteFontColour = #BBAA88 |Font Size = |History = ♦= |-| ♦= |-| ♦= |-| ♦= |Personality = ♦= At first glance, Baekhyun is a kind person, though rather shy and reserved. * He's a really dedicated person, both to his family and his work, and ever humble, mostly refusing to show any sign of arrogance. * Although he's a relatively reserved person, Baekhyun can be social, and in relaxing environments, he can be easily talking to someone or even large groups of people. He's rather charming in those situations, not hesitating to socialize away. * Baekhyun is mindful of other people's feelings, yet he feels like they should know the truth. Most of the time he tries to calmly state this, but if he's really pissed off, he can harshly say his honest opinions, though if he feels bad afterward, Baekhyun won't hesitate to apologize and make up for it. *Baekhyun is a really supportive person, and he plays the part of the '#1 fan' extremely well, often showing his love and support in whatever cause that person is doing, and offering gentle criticism. He will not hesitate to help out anyone who needs help, and is very selfless. He's a reliable person, always there, no matter what. He's patient and understanding of other people's feelings, and sometimes might be susceptible to the more gentler lies. * Highly observant, Baekhyun shows this both in his photographs and in real life. He's the best gift-giver because his observance combined with his imagination ensures that he knows what they want. * Baekhyun is really imaginative, although he will be realistic about his dreams. He's not afraid to point out that some dreams are unattainable, but if it comes to his s/o, he'll humor them and go along with them, though occasionally he himself will get carried away as well. * He doesn't tend to think of himself when making important decisions, and tends to ask others on their opinions on things that he should choose himself, as he doesn't want them to be affected by potential bad things that might come of it. * It takes a lot to get him even slightly pissed off, but sometimes he'll take some things too personally. You'll notice because although he still has that nice exterior, you can still feel the coldness underneath the mask. * He doesn't express his feelings often, preferring to keeping them hidden, and he offers solutions most of the time rather than emotional support. You know you're really close to him if he expresses his feelings at all, or wants to talk about them. He's more of a physical lover than a emotional one. * He always looks for the best in people, but other times, he can needlessly hate. |-| ♦= |Gif 2 = |Appearance = ♦= Baekhyun and Seunghyun are fraternal twins, yet they still resemble each other. Baekhyun has medium-length hair, which is naturally black but sometimes he likes to go blonde. |-| ♦= |-| Family= Byun Mi-Yeon and Park Kyu-Hyun Baekhyun's never had a close relationship with either of his parents, though he could say he was slightly closer to his mother, though his mother favored Seunghyun and his father favored him. He loves his mother, and lately, he's been trying to be closer to her, but it's still lowkey awkward for him. The fact that his mother seemed to prefer Seunghyun always hurt him inside, and he tried doing little things to please her. Park Seung-Hyun Seunghyun is Baekhyun's older twin brother, and you'd think as twins, they'd be close. This was true to an extent in their childhood, but as they grew older and Seunghyun began showing resistance to their father's plans and their father began favoring Baekhyun more, their relationship starting falling apart. After KAM, things went to bad to worse, and although he hated to see Seunghyun hurt, he didn't do anything because Park Do-Hyun Baekhyun and Dohyun were considerably close during their childhood days, though as time went on, the two began to grow more apart due to greater pressure on Dohyun, as the second son in their father's eyes to uphold the Park family standards, and Dohyun eventually rebelled and went on Seunghyun's side. With all the things that has happened, they've been on better terms, and Baekhyun can say he cares for his brother very deeply, and he's learned to expect Dohyun in the house whenever he goes for his weekend morning walks. |Gif 3 = |align="left"|'First Name:' |align="right"|Baek-Hyun - 백현 (伯賢) |- |align="left"|'Meaning:' |align="right"|Korean, Wise and Virtuous |- |align="left"|'Surname:' |align="right"|Park - 박 (朴) |- |align="left"|'Meaning:' |align="right"|Korean, simple or magnolia tree |- |align="left"|'Nicknames?:' |align="right"| |- |align="left"|'Reason behind name?:' |align="right"|'Baek-Hyun' is because it's a 'Hyun' name, the Park family name syllable. |} |-| ♦= Yoon Hwayoung - He had a crush on her from first year to fourth year. She was really lively and sassy and was always surrounded by her friends, but he liked her all the same. They interacted more in their fourth year, and she sounded really disappointed when she heard that he was moving to England. He thought he got over here but he found out she got married during a recent trip to Seoul and he found himself to be severely disappointed |-| ♦= |align="left"|'Favorite Drink:' |align="right"|Black Tea |align="left"|'Favorite Dessert:' |align="right"|Rice Cakes |- |align="left"|'Favorite Flower:' |align="right"|Geraniums |Gif 4 = }}